


Neither Of Us Can Get Drunk

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve meet at a bar and reminisce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Of Us Can Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after catws came out but before cacw so I just reread it and I have to admit it's not bad and I posted it on tumblr a while back but I figured I'll post it on here now because why not  
> Doesn't entirely coincide with canon stuff but who cares it leaves room for the imagination

Steve walked up to the seedy bar near his apartment and sat down at the counter. He had no idea what he was doing there, since he was physically unable to get drunk. He had had a rough week, and Tony was being a dick (again). He supposed he just wanted to forget for a while. But that couldn't happen. So he ordered a beer and stared at the wood of the bar and sighed. 'Well, at least things can't get any worse,' he thought.  
Just then, someone sat down heavily on the stool beside him. Steve didn't pay much attention, more focused on the label on his beer, which was slightly askew.  
"Just give me a bottle of vodka." The man said. He had a certain voice, like someone Steve used to know. But he couldn't quite pin down who it was.  
"An entire bottle? Are you sure about that?" The bartender asked in a scruffy, almost southern accent.  
"Yes. Just give me the bottle." He was sounding like he was at the end of his wits. Poor guy.  
"Alright man, whatever you say." The bartender passed the man an entire bottle of Pinnacle vodka.  
Steve became more interested in this mystery figure as he popped the top off of the bottle and took a sip.  
"Must have a strong stomach." Stave said to the mystery figure.  
"Something like that." Taking another swig, he sighed. "I can't quite get drunk."  
Steve's eyes widened, and he turned to get a good look at the man. His jaw almost dropped.  
"B-Bucky?" Steve stuttered.  
Bucky smiled a bit. "Hey Steve. Long time, no see."  
Getting his wits together, Steve replied slowly, "Yeah."  
Some drunk in the back of the bar threw up, adding to the uncomfortable air in the bar. Bucky shifted on his stool and lifted an eyebrow at the group of drunks attempting to clean up the puke. He thought about going to help, but decided against it.  
After a minute of silence, Steve started again, "So what have you been doing lately?"  
"Not much. Been traveling around a bit. Trying to lay low, stay out of sight of Hydra." He tipped the bottle of vodka up and drank the rest of it. Wiping his mouth, he asked, "Whats a man like you doing here? You should be out, saving the world with your group of superfriends."  
Steve chuckled. "I'm on a sort of a vacation, you could say. Trying to adjust more to life nowadays."  
"Same. The internet's pretty nice. Don't understand something, just google it. Although sometimes the answers are a little... sketchy."  
"You're not kidding. The music's a little weird too."  
"I wonder if having a metal arm would make me 'punk rock'"  
Steve laughed. "I think you're more up on the slang than I am."  
Bucky smiled down at his vodka bottle. "Well, I've been using social networking to my advantage. I've got a blog and I detail things that happen to me in my life."  
Steve nodded. "Best way to get used to the modern vernacular."  
Steve took a last sip of his beer and checked his watch. It was 11:00. Or, as Nat would say, past his bedtime.  
"Well, I'm heading home." He checked his phone. A text from Darcy with a pic of Thor, her, Jane, and Dr. Selvig at the Statue of Liberty. Nothing important. "You got anywhere to stay?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel not too far from here." Bucky threw a few dollars on the counter in payment for his vodka.  
"You wanna come to my place? I won't charge you." He had an extra bedroom anyway. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend living in a hotel by himself.  
"Sure. If it's no trouble." Bucky looked relieved. He wouldn't tell Steve, but he was actually living on the street.  
"Anything for my best friend." Steve said. He felt something stir in his stomach as he said it, something he hadn't felt in a while. He disregarded the feeling, thinking it was just the beer disagreeing with his stomach.  
They walked out of the bar together and off to Steve's apartment.


End file.
